


Surprise

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon has a surprise for Lorne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surprise  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 305  
>  **Summary:** Ronon has a surprise for Lorne.  
>  **A/N:** written for megan_moonlight who requested SGA: Ronon/Lorne, surprise gift at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

Lorne glanced at Ronon out of the corner of his eye as they walked down the corridor. _Could this damn corridor be any longer?_ He couldn’t help but wonder if they could just duck into one of the vacant rooms. Surely as big as Atlantis was no one would find them at least not for awhile.

“What?”

Lorne jumped. He couldn’t believe how embarrassed he was at getting caught staring especially with the thoughts he was having. His cheeks were a soft pink as he ducked his head and muttered, “Nothing.”

Ronon bit back a smile and tossed his dreadlocks back away from his face. He knew exactly what Lorne was thinking. How could he not? All day long he’d been thinking the same thing. But first there was something he needed to do. He began to walk a little faster.

 

A few minutes later Lorne stood still in the middle of Ronon’s quarters. He knew something was different; he could feel it in his bones. The air between them practically crackled with intense emotion. He couldn’t help but think something monumental was about to happen.

“Ronon?”

Ronon stood staring with a look of nervous confusion on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...ummmm...” Ronon pointed at a spot directly in front of him. “I thought maybe we would... that you could...” He swallowed hard before he softly whispered, “Surprise.”

Lorne stared speechless at the two empty drawers Ronon was pointing at. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. _Did Ronon know what this meant?_ “You’re serious? You want me to...?”

Ronon didn’t give him a chance to finish speaking before he reached out and pulled him into his arms. “Yes. More than anything.”

A huge smile began to spread across Lorne’s face and his eyes danced with happiness as his whispered, “Yes.” echoed around the room.


End file.
